Five Minds, Nine Hearts- A Doctor Who Fanfiction
by BritishStarDreams
Summary: Melissa Horan has been a Time-Lady all her Her husband, Niall Horan, is a British pop Her daughters, Marianne and Evelynn Rose are also Her dad, well needing less to say is a crazy time Starts with Christmas Invasion through season 7pt 2- No Canary Warf! YAY! Disclaimer: All Rights belong to the BBC for Doctor Who and it's characters
1. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

"Mommy, when is Auntie Jackie going to be happy again?"

"I'm not entirely sure sweetheart. How about you go start making her a feel better picture why I go see if she's okay. It will only take a tic." I looked down at my daughter, Marianne as she agreed and walked to her drawer in our bedroom, getting out her coloring supplies.

I walked over to Jackie- my gram. She seemed to be worse than ever these days after Rose went off with Dad. Sitting next to her on the couch, I started rubbing Galifryian words into her back; it seemed to calm her down.

"Thanks sweetheart, you don't need to be doing this for me."

"Oh yes I have to Jacks. Marianne is getting worried about you. Every chance she gets, she asks me if you'll be okay. Nothing seems happy around here anymore with her sulking around because her favorite auntie isn't happy." I teased, hoping she'd laugh. She didn't.

"Last year when she sauntered off with no warning, oh god. That was the worst. No phone calls, texts, not even a happy birthday! But she stayed in contact with you and Shareen. No wonder we seem so far apart. Mel, I can't to this anymore. I can't take care of Mari when you're off with Niall at night. I'm really thinking about shipping her off to Bev's for the week." My jaw dropped. (She wouldn't. Would she? Maybe…)

"I know you and Niall are needed else where, but I can't do this without knowing what she loves and what she hates! She got mad at me for putting three sugars in her tea instead of one! She reminds me so much of Rose, her stubbornness, her attitude, oh god it's becoming too much!" tears started trailing down her face.

"Come 'ere gram. I won't let- ROSE!" I ran into our room, grabbed Marianne and ran out into the courtyard of the Powell Estates.

I scanned the sky, looking for the TARDIS to come out of nowhere. Marianne was laughing for the first time in ages, smiling like an idiot with her tongue poking out between her teeth; a trait she picked up from Rose and me. I saw Mickey (the hopeless mechanic who is in love with two married women) and Shareen – Rose & my best friend- running to me, Mari and Jackie and stopped a few feet in front of my face. Pushing Mickey away, the TARDIS was frantically looking for us. I heard her in my mind. Silently calling her, she appeared and crash landed, knocking over two trashcans in the process. All of us watched the TARDIS as an unrecognizable man came out, followed by a scared Rose. Mari jumped off my hip and ran straight to Rose, gripping on to her tightly. The man looked a bit lost, and then noticed where he was.

"Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it. Jackie. Mickey. Mel. Mari. Shareen. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Who in the name of sanity is he?" Shareen poked her head inside my bedroom.

"I don't know! But he was wearing his outfit. You up for some explorin'?" I asked, looking cautiously at the unconscious man lying down on my bed with Marianne snuggled up against him.

"Yes! Anything to go down into that spaceship of his! It's humongous!"

I watched the two sleeping forms for a minute before going out of the room. Shareen and I put on our windbreakers and walked out, telling Rose we were doing some last minute shopping.

I unlocked the TARDIS doors and the two of us walked in, the lights automatically flickering; her way of showing us how happy she was. The tug at the back of my mind showed that she wanted to speak to me, and I automatically put down my mental barriers, as did Shareen as we walked aimlessly through the corridors. My mind drifted off to Niall, and how happy he would be if he could drop his luggage off in the TARDIS.

"Hey, I'm gonna pop out for a tic, make sure Niall isn't trying to find us. It ain't hard to get lost in here." I commented with a small laugh at the end.

"Okay, I'mma gonna check on the status of their room. See if anything's been going on. I wanna know how you came to be and why you chose to grow up with Rose and me." Shareen wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"How dare ya! Don't watch it okay? I'll be back." I stole a quick glance at Marianne's room, to make sure nothing was changed. Nothing was.

Jogging back out into the console room, I heard Niall calling my nickname outside the door, complaining how it's locked. I opened the door and he walked in, put his stuff down and smiled at me. I put my arms around his neck and snogged him. Our lips moving perfectly in sync, me on my tiptoes to reach his mouth. I'm not sure exactly how long we were kissing, but soon as Niall pulled away for a breath, Shareen walked into the room with a smug smile on her face. Her jaw dropped.

"HE'S YOUR HUSBAND?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING!" a cassette tape dropped out of her hands and onto the cold, hard grating of the floor.

"Um… hello. I don't think we've met. I'm Niall." Never loosing the firm grip on the small of my back, he walked over to Shareen and held out his hand.

"Y-Y-You're Niall Horan."

"Yeah…. Didn't I mention it to you Ree? Ree you okay? REE SPEAK TO ME!" she collapsed. "I swear I explained how I met you at our reception last year!"

"Maybe we should take her back to Jackie."

"She already has an unconscious Doctor on her hands with a different face. I think she's good at the moment."

"Regeneration?"

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'

* * *

"There you are! Shareen's passed out and there's a mysterious band of Santa's chasing us! Oh hi Niall." Jackie sarcastically commented. "Remember what I said about curfew?"

"Gram…! I'm twenty one! I can make my own decisions!" I rolled my eyes as I complained, noticing the new tree in the corner. "Jacks, where'd you get that tree?"

"Hmm? Oh it just appeared at the door. Nobody was there and I thought Niall brought it up."

All of us started staring at the tree confused at who would bring it to us, and why. Then it hit me. We were being targeted. I pulled Niall and Rose into the guest bedroom and explained it the best I could in twenty seconds. Jackie screamed and started pulling the still unconscious Shareen into the room. Marianne woke up and sprang into my arms, her double heart beat mimicking mine. Niall, Marianne and I squished into the farthest corner away from the door.

"I'M GOING TO GET KILLED BE A CHRISTMAS TREE!" Jackie shouted as the tree made its way into the bedroom.

"DOCTOR HELP US!" Marianne's wails filled the room.

He sat upright and blew the tree up. Everybody's jaw dropped, minus Niall, Rose, Mari and I.

"DOCTOR YOU DID IT!" Marianne gave him a big hug. "You're filled with energy!" the Doctor blew some into her face and she laughed, trying to catch it in her little vial she got.

"Remote control, but who's controlling it? Mari, go to your mummy. I need to look outside."

I picked Mari up and we all walked out onto the balcony, overlooking the courtyard. Three robotic Santa's were looking up at us; one with a remote control in its hand.

"That's them! What are they? They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off." I slapped Mickey to shut him up.

"Pilot fish." I said, taking the words right out of the Doctor's mouth.

"What?"

"They were just pilot fish- AUGH!" the Doctor bent over in pain.

"Dad, dad can you hear me?"

"You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy!" he hit the opposite wall, clutching his chest in agony.

"You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow!"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Oh god no.

"My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-"

"What do you need? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I need-"

"Painkillers? Do you need Aspirin?"

"I need-"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need-"

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I NEED YOU TO SHUT UP!" he snapped, attempting to slap her.

"Oh he hasn't changed that much has he?"

I stood back and watched carefully as he explained to Rose what to do. Mari started falling asleep so Niall and I said our goodnights and went off to the TARDIS to put Mari to bed.

* * *

"Mel, can we spend the night in here? I haven't been getting the best sleep lately and well…. I like the bedroom in here." He asked, looking at me with blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Totally! And besides, our room has been untouched for over… eh I want to say three months TARDIS time… six months our time." I shot Niall a smile. "You, bed, five minutes." I started backing away, hoping he'd get my memo.

"Make it two and it's a deal."

"Deal. See ya there Nialler." I turned around, swaying my hips more than usual.

Oh this is going to be a great Christmas.

Niall and I were snuggled up in the bed after an eventful night. My head on his chest, his chin on the top of my head, his steady breathing signaling he's asleep. Me being a time lord, I don't need as much sleep. But considering the events of the last few nights, I might as well try and sleep. Nah that's not going to happen.

Slipping on my jimjams and fuzzy bathrobe- with the matching slippers- I walked out into the corridor until I found the library. I hate it when she re-arranges things (She better put this darn room right back in front of our room…). Scanning the books for something that said Pilot Fish, an interesting thought came over me. What if they weren't targeting the Doctor, but me, Niall and Mari? I mean, none of us have gotten hurt in the last two years, so it would be basically impossible to track us. Right? Oh Rassilons sake this is getting so darn confusing.

"_Melers what's wrong?_" The TARDIS asked me quietly, not trying to startle me.

"Oh nothing much girl. I just kind of wish Niall and I were bonded- no not that bonding Time Lord bonding- and I have a feeling the pilot fish Santa's may be targeting Niall, Mari and I." I sighed, feeling the tug at the back of my mind- her way of comforting me.

"_That's never going to happen. Marianne's perfectly safe here, don't worry. I've made sure to move your rooms next to the Doctor and Rose's room far in the depths in my many corridors in case they get in. Speaking of getting in…._" The TARDIS showed me an image of an unconscious Doctor being pulled by Rose and Mickey. Oh good grief.

"For Rassilons sake can't a girl have one quiet night?" I felt the TARDIS hum in the back of my mind.

Deciding to let Rose be the heroine, I went back to my shared room with Niall. He was still asleep, curled up under the covers exactly like when I left him five minutes ago. I sat down on the bed, removed my fuzzy robe and slippers and snaked my arm around his waist. He murmured something frantic and turned over, sweat trickling down his face. I started whispering Galifryian words in his ear to calm him down. Eventually, his tossing and turning stopped, and he woke up.

"Hullo love. How was your night?"

"Good, I guess. Minus the nightmare." Niall said, stroking my hand.

"I noticed. I calmed you down." I smiled.

"Did you sleep?"

"Nah, don't have too. Time Lady remember?" I poked his noggin lightly.

"Yeah, I do, its just… it worries me how little sleep you need compared to Marianne."

"Do you want to see why?"

"Sure."

I opened up my mind to him.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V

Where are those two dirty minded bastards when you need them? Probably still in bed at this point. I just finished saving the planet- almost. Well, the Doctor FINALLY woke up and he ended up saving the world with the help of Mel. I almost did it. I guess. Anyways, I was standing on the Sycorax ship, trying to find he right words to use to address the aliens.

"I, er, I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and er, the Gelth Confederacy as er, sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess and, oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace."

"You are very, very funny. And now you're going to die."

"LEAVE HER ALONE! DON'T TOUCH HER! LEAVE. HER. ALONE."

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion? Then your world would be gutted."

"Then your world would be gutted."

"Hold on that's English."

"He's speaking English!"

"You're speaking English." I retorted to the Alien.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile." The Sycorax snapped.

"That's English. Can you hear English?" I turned around to Harriet, Mickey and the translator Alex.

"Yeah that's English."

"Definitely English."

"I speak only Sycoraxic!"

"If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means…" We all turned around to the TARDIS.

"Did ya miss me?" I smiled as Mel and the Doctor exited the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 2

The Sycorax leader cracked his whip and Mel caught it.

"You could have put somebody's eye out with that! Shame on you!" she said, taking the whip and with help from the Doctor, breaking it in half.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy. Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North." Melissa smiled.

"Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea!"

"Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses." Mel took the words right out if his mouth.

"Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?"

"Er, Different." I commented.

"Good different or bad different?"

"Just different." She finished for me

"Am. I. Ginger?"

"No, you're just sort of brown." I commented quietly, trying not to make him mad.

"I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger."

"Who is this?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is my daughter Melissa. Very smart also."

"He's the Doctor. My bond mate slash husband." Rose commented.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything." I saw Mel roll her eyes.

"It's a process called Regeneration. It's our way of escaping death. We re-write our biology." Mel explained to Harriet.

"But you can't be!"

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own." Mel said as she walked over next to me.

"Oh my god."

"Did you win the election?"

"Landside majority."

"Big Mistake…" Mel murmured in my ear. I tried to hide a snicker. "The future is rubbish with her."

"If I might interrupt."

"Yes, sorry. Hello big fellow." Mel took her spot next to the Doctor again.

"Who are you?"

"That's the question."

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Mel and the Doctor screeched at the same time.

"See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" he winked at me and I blushed.

"Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, he's certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" Mel ushered the Doctor over to where the button was.

"And what've we got here? Blood?" Mel finished her thought.

"Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood."

"A Positive, with just a dash of iron."

"Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control!" The Doctor rejoiced.

"Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years!" Mel mimicked his happy mood.

"You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop."

"So if we see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then we just want to do this." The two of them pressed the button at the same time.

"NO!"

Melissa's P.O.V

"You've killed them!"

"What do you think big fellow? Are they dead?" I said sarcastically.

"We allow them to live." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you did." I sarcastically retorted as the Doctor spoke at the same time as me.

"Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong!" The Doctor snapped.

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force"

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than. No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!" I said harshly.

"Or what?"

"Or," we took two swords from two of the guards. "WE CHALLENGE YOU!"

"Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" The Doctor questioned.

"You stand as the world's champion."

"Thank you. We have no idea who we are, but you just summed him up!" I sarcastically thanked the dumb alien. Him against the Doctor? PHAH!

"So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" I laughed at the Doctor's insult. Dirty minded monkeys? Really?

"Dirty minded monkeys dad? Really?"

"Yes. It was the only thing that came to mind."

"Whatever." I murmured. "Let's get this over with. FOR THE PLANET!"

After we were done fighting the Sycorax leader and making him fall off the ship, we all walked back to the TARDIS for a nice cuppa. Marianne was sitting on the jump seat and soon as she saw the Doctor, she got up and ran into his arms. Harriet was astounded at her ability to walk and talk at the age of three months (Postponing her education was another thing, Harriet had explained. Bringing her into school at such a young age would scare the teachers' silly). After explaining the whole situation to Jackie, we decided to go back to her flat after accusing Harriet of looking tired.

* * *

"Oh that's yours." The Doctor handed Marianne and Rose a pink paper crown.

"Thanks Grandpa!" Marianne popped hers open and tried to catch it as it fell on top of the turkey.

"It's Pink! Mum, it should be yours. Oh look! It's Harriet Jones!"

We all turned to look at the TV. The reporters were going on about her health. I smiled.

"Dad, what exactly did you say to Alex?" Niall asked.

"Don't you think she look's tired?"

"What?"

"That's what the Doctor told Alex. Don't you think She Looks Tired?"

"I'LL GET THE PHONE!" Marianne yelled, taking the big white phone off the coffee table as it started ringing. "Hullo? Oh hi ! It's SNOWING?! Mommy, Daddy it's snowing! Can we go outside?"

"Sure. Why not? It's snowing." I shrugged, pulling on my windbreaker.

We went outside into the courtyard and I stood against the TARDIS. Marianne was turning around in circles as she enjoyed the snow. Weeell, it was more like ash from the Sycorax ship. The Doctor telepathically explained it to me on our way down. Something cold hit my face and I saw Niall whistling next to Mickey who had a snow- no, ash-ball- in his hand. I gave them my best devilish smile and threw one right back at them, only this time hitting Rose square in the face. Shareen was laughing her butt off, rolling around in the snow with Marianne, who happened to throw a really hard ash-ball right at the Doctor's sensitive spot. We all broke down on the ground laughing and started having an ash-ball fight for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright my fellow Whovians. Quick little update for ya. **

**I'm typing this out on Microsoft Word and I'm already on Chapter 13 or 14 because I'll be going away in a bit and i want to get some of this story done before I leave. I'll also be going to a camp in August that does NOT ALLOW eletronics there so... might as well get it done eh? **

**Key for telepathic talking: **

_**Doctor**_

_Melissa_

_Marianne_

* * *

"What do you think of this? Will it do?" Rose asked as Mari, her and I walked into the main console room of the TARDIS.

"In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this"

"What song is playing? And you never answered Rose's question dad!"

"I dunno, I like it." Niall said, snaking his arms around my waist and giving me a small peck on the lips.

"Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979.

"You're a punk." Niall said.

"It's good to be a lunatic."  
"That's what you are. A big old punk with a bit of rockabilly thrown in." Rose finished for Niall.

"Would you like to see him?"  
"How'd you mean? In concert?"  
"What else is a TARDIS for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?"

"Sheffield it is."  
"Hold on tight!"

The whole time we were in flight, the Doctor was drumming the beat to the song on the console. He got electrocuted a few times.

"1979. Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb. And I like my thumb! I need my thumb. Very attached to my…thumb."

"You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of these girls."  
"Are we in Scotland?"  
"How can you be ignorant of that dad?" my Scottish side kicked in.  
"Oh, I'm, I'm dazed and confused. We've been chasing this, this wee naked child over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, ya timorous beastie?" Marianne burst out laughing.

"Oh a timorous beastie she is." I commented, a smirk on my face.  
"Ooch, aye! I've been oot and aboot."  
"No, don't do that." Niall quickly said.  
"Hoots mon."  
"No, really don't. Really." I was curled up on the ground laughing at her horrible attempt at a Scottish accent.  
"Will you identify yourself, sir?"  
"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, from the township of Balamory. I have my credentials, if I may." Niall smacked his forehead.

"As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself. My daughter Melissa here is a trained Children's Physiatrist and my wife here is, well, she dosen't have a job." I finally stopped laughing and stood up, Marianne in my arms.

"Let them approach." Oh is that Queen Victoria?

"I don't think that's wise, Mam'm."

"I said, let them approach."  
"You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference."

"Kids, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."  
"Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked."

"Melissa, Marianne and Niall Horan. My apologies for my daughter and I being so naked."  
"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor. Show me these credentials… Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector."  
"Does it? Yes, it does. Good. Good. Then let me ask - why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"  
"A tree on the line."  
"An accident?" I asked.  
"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."  
"An assassination attempt?" Marianne commented.  
"What, seriously? There's people out to kill you?" Rose was astonished.  
"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun. You're daughter is very smart with her words Melissa."

"Thank you Mam'm. She learns from the best."  
"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."  
"This Doctor and his timorous beasties will come with us."  
"Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall."  
"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!"

* * *

We were walking a bit behind the carriages as we were talking about her majesty. _Queen Victoria, eh? Bit posh dad. _

**_Yeah, I know sweetheart. I promise you I was aiming for 1979!_**

_Riiiigggghhhttt._

"I want her to say 'We are not amused'. I bet you all five quid I can get her to say it!"

"Well if we gambled on that it would be abusing our privileges of time travel."

"Ten quid?"

"DEAL!" I cut off the Doctor. I needed ten more quid to pay Lou back for the damage Harry did to his car. Darn boys and their pranks.

Niall stopped and I stopped next to him, ending up a few steps behind the Doctor and Rose. He looked at me and grabbed my hand, letting Marianne jump on the Doctor's back.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I can see right through the perception filter."

"What?" I asked, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"How far along are you?"

"Six months linear time." I smiled. "It's a girl."

"But I thought-"

"Screw the rules. Niall, we're going to be parents…again! No telling mum and dad. I want them to find out on their own." I said, pulling Niall so we caught up to the group.

* * *

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour."  
"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself."  
"I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful. Can I?" I asked after giving Marianne to Niall.  
"Help yourself."  
"What did he model it on?"  
"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories."  
"It's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of - Am I being rude again?"  
"Yep."  
"But it's pretty. It's very pretty." I hid a laugh.  
"And the imagination of it should be applauded." Niall covered up the Doctor's rude remark.  
"Mmhm. Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something? No?" I slapped my forehead.  
"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."  
"Stars and magic. I like him more and more."  
"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Cobourg."  
"That's Bavaria!" I said, astonished.  
"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported."  
"So, what's this wolf, then?" Marianne asked.

"It's just a story."  
"Then tell it! I need a new story to tell my friends back home" her Scottish accent rang through my ears. She can be so cute at times.  
"It's said that-"  
"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark." I shot a mean glare at the bald man standing at the front of the room.  
"Of course. Yes, of course."  
"And then supper. And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler and the Horan's? I'm tired of nakedness."  
"It's not amusing, is it?"

"Rose, Shut up!" I hissed.  
"Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight."

"Ms. Victoria Mam'm? Is there a place where I can use the loo?" Marianne knows something we don't.

_That's my girl, you got to go to the bathroom when you really don't._

"Sir Robert? Is there a bathroom this young lady here can use?"

"Yes there is, would you like to come with me?"

"I want my mommy to take me." Marianne climbed from Niall's arms into mine and put her head into my shoulder.

_Mommy, there's something bad about this house._

_I know sweetheart._

"Alright, Ms. Horan, if you would just follow me please."

"See you in a few babe."

* * *

"So who are these bald people sir? You don't seem comfortable around them."

"Just some people."

"I'm terribly sorry for intruding sir. It's not my business." I pretended to dip my head in shame.

"Mommy, don't be sad!" Marianne gave me a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I suppose I could tell you. You're able to keep secrets, right?" the door shut to the room we were in.

"Yes sir, I would never dirty my tongue with the hobby of giving out secrets that are supposed to be kept." I telepathically rolled my eyes, keeping track of every word he said.

_This better be good._


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's the rest of Werewolves in Scotland. It's a sucky chapter- Also, there is some swearing so if you are offended by any curse words... YEE HAVE BEEN WARNED. (I probaly should have warned you in other chapters, oh whale.) **

**Disclaimer: BBC owns Doctor Who and the Characters, and all that poop. **

**~BritishStarDreams**

* * *

I woke up to Marianne crying. I went to sit up, but I couldn't. Something was on my leg, minimizing my movement. I moved my head to the side and saw we were stuck to the wall with chains. Grunting, I got myself to sit up, and Rose was holding Marianne as she cried.

"Oh sweetheart!" I said, holding out my arms the best I could. "Come to mommy!"

She crawled over to me, pulling Rose with her. She crawled under the chain and continued sobbing on my shoulder. Rose gave me a shrug, she didn't know what happened. This is definitely a strange day.

"Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us."  
"But he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us." I said, looking at the dude in the cage.

"He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal. Don't, child!"

"Who are you?"

"Don't enrage him mom." I said, looking frantically for Niall.

"Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?"

"Oh, intelligence." It snarled.

"WELL DUH!" Marianne said.

"Where were you born?"

"This body, ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."

"Ewe. That's gross. Gross, Rude and he is not ginger!" I laughed at the little inside joke we've made.

"All right, so the body's human. But what about you, the thing inside?"

"So far from home."

"If you want to get back home, we can help." I said calmly from my spot.

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose"

"How would you do that?"

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch."

"You mean Queen Victoria?" Marianne asked.  
"With one bite, I would pass into her blood, and then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf. Many questions. Look. Inside your eyes. You've seen it too. You and your child."  
"Seen what?"  
"The Wolf. There is something of the Wolf about you."  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon!"

I started pulling at the chains as the werewolf started transforming. Darn these are hard. The boys are never going to believe this. Marianne noticed what I was doing and started helping. I could have used my Sonic Device, but it's in the TARDIS where the Doctor told me to keep it. Mentally rolling my eyes, everybody started pulling and eventually we got it off the wall. The Doctor ran in a bit off cue, staring in awe at the werewolf.

"GOD DAMNIT DAD GET CHO ASS OUT HERE!" I yelled, making sure to cover Marianne's ears.

"Oh... right. OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

We ran out into the hall and the Doctor used his Sonic to get the shackles off everybody's wrists.

"Arms, and you five. Ready, everyone? Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen."  
"I can't leave you. What will you do?"  
" I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me, just go."  
"All of you, at my side. Come on!"  
"It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?"  
"The Queen, the Crown, the throne - you name it."

"Fire! Fire!"

I picked Marianne up and ran after the Doctor and Rose. Niall had decided to take a carriage back to the TARDIS to get some sleep, so there was nobody to watch Marianne for me. Silently cursing to myself in Galifryian, we stopped running. I started to catch my breath before the Monkedy-Monk-Monks shot at the Doctor, who was trying to leg it out of a window. The guts of people. *UGH*

"Dad, what am I to do with Marianne? Nialler's not here to take her!"

"I can put her in my coat-"

"NO! WE ARE NOT HAVING MY DAUGHTER SIT IN YOUR POCKET YA DUMBASS!" I snapped, slapping him.

"What do we do now?" Rose stopped the conversation from getting worse.  
"We run." I said.  
"Is that it?"

"You got any silver bullets?"  
"Not on me, No!" Rose snapped.  
"There we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog. Good for the health. Come on!"

We started to run down the corridors again. This time, I kept a firm grip on Marianne as we ran up flight after flight of stairs. This couldn't have gotten any worse, could it?

* * *

"Cheers, Dougal! No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere."  
"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?"  
"Well, maybe Haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism." I said.  
"For werewolf?"  
"Could be."  
"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?"  
"Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip." I said teasingly.  
"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?"  
"Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century?" I said.  
"Nah, that's just ridiculous! Mind you, Princess Anne though."  
"I'll say no more." The Doctor laughed.  
"And if you think about it, they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know. And they like hunting! They love blood sports. Oh my God, they're werewolves!"

Oh, the trips just get better and better.


	6. Chapter 5

It's been a year for Niall, Marianne and I since we saw the Doctor and Rose.

Marianne was traumatized by the thought of a werewolf so we decided to pop home for a bit and visit the boys. I continued helping the kids in our neighborhood, Niall made albums and Marianne made a few new friends on the block.

"Melody Jones?" my eyes scanned the waiting area of the building. A girl, maybe about twelve or thirteen came up, clearly agitated.

"Yeah, I'm Mels, whatever." She went right past me and stood in the hall.

"Hello Melody. I'm Doctor Horan. You must be Mr. Jones." I opened the door to my room. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you for taking us at the last minute Doctor Horan. Not many Physiatrists want to help Mels here."

"Well, what seems to be the problem? I'm sure I can handle it. I've seen worse."

"Mels here keeps on insisting this man is real. She says he's the Doctor." My hearts skipped a beat. That's Dad!

"Well Mels, would you like to talk to me alone?"

"Yeah."

"Mr Jones, if you could kindly step out into the waiting room till we are done please." I opened the door for him.

"Alright. I'll be back to get her in an hours time." He sighed, walking out of the room.

"So Mels, You believe in the Doctor eh? Just like Amelia." I sat down with my mug of tea.

"Yeah. Big deal. I know he's real. Amelia dresses Rory up like him all the time. It's sort of obvious."

"Well, on your paperwork here it says you get in trouble at school all the time for saying things that are not real. Is this true?" I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"You know what? You can tell me anything in here, okay? I'll believe you, one hundred and seven percent." I smiled at Mels and she smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess I can."

"You know, Mels, if you really thought the Doctor is real, why haven't you just kept it to yourself? I don't think many people like to hear about imaginary friends."

"Yeah, they don't. They say I'm nutters."

"That's the most typical response to that. My gram used to think I was nutters when I said I wanted to try and help Clara. She thought I'd catch a case of the imaginary friends." I laughed a bit to myself. "Seems like nonsense now."

"Yeah, she makes me do things I really don't like to do."

"Well, that's what she's going through right now. Tell me Mels, why do you believe in the Doctor?" I asked, looking at her as she slumped back into the chair.

"I dunno. The stories seem real. She wrote them down in a journal and gave them to me to read. I don't wanna though. Her writing is rubbish." She tossed a little book to me.

"The Adventures of the Doctor. Hmm, looks interesting." I put it in my bag.

"Doctor Horan? Sorry to interrupt but somebody by the name of John Smith is on the phone for you."

"Oh dear, not little Sherry Ann again. I'm sorry Mels, I have to go check on my granddaughter. Can we continue this meeting next week at the same time?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Tell him I'll call him soon as I leave. Thanks Marissa."

"No prob Mel." We watched Mels walk into the waiting room and pull her dad out. "What was it this time?" I asked her quietly in the break room.

"Something about the 2012 Olympics and the Queens Coronation or something. Faceless people. The ushe."

"The ushe for the Horan Tyler-Smith family that is." We laughed as we walked out, coffee in our hands. "You can come if you want. We can drop you here not ten seconds after we left."

"Alright, I'll come. But no paradoxes, okay?"

"We'll try."

* * *

**AAAHH I'M BAAACCCKKK! **

**I'll post Chapter 6 for you lovely Whovians in a mo. :P**

**~BritishStarDreams**


	7. Authors Note

UGH guys im a sucky updater... im sorry! i'll be really busy the next few weeks so i might not update as much. I'l try to do every other Friday at the best. if not every 3 weeks. Please don't hate me!

~BritishStarDreams


	8. Chapter 8

**IF I ALREADY UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER I'M SORRY THE WAY THE CHAPTERS ARE DONE IS A BIT CONFUSING-PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL CHANGE IT. About maybe three or four more chapters in my Chapter Spam! **

**QOTD: Do you like Peter Capaldi as the new Doctor? Also, do you think he was playing the guy in Fires of Pompelii to see Donna one last time? COMMENT BELOW! **

**FIRST PERSON TO COMMENT GETS A DEDICATION FOR THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS!**

**~British_Star_Dreams**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Snappy Brides and Crash Landings **

"What? You can't do that. I wasn't. We're in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did-"  
"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now where am I?"  
"Inside the TARDIS." Rose said from the Doctor's arms.  
"The what?"  
"The TARDIS." She clarified.  
"The what?"  
"The TARDIS!" I said loudly.

"The what?"  
"It's called the TARDIS." Marissa said, regaining her speech.  
"That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things."  
"How did you get in here?" dad asked. Mum and I slapped our foreheads.  
"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."  
"Who the Heck is Nerys?" Niall and I chorused.  
"Your best friend." She said, matter-of-factly  
"Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?"

"Daaaaaaaaahhhhhhddddd!" I moaned.  
"I'm going ten pin bowling!" she said, completely ignoring me "What do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!"  
"We haven't done anything!" Rose argued.  
"I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!" she ran to the door.

"No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Don't!" we all yelled.  
"You're in space. Outer space."

"This is my space ship. It's called the TARDIS."  
"How am I breathing?"  
"The TARDIS is protecting us." I said, giving her a good glimpse of me and Niall's wedding bands.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Rose, his wife."

"I'm Melissa, their daughter. This is my husband Niall."

"I know who you are, I'm your babysitter!" she snapped.

"I'm Rosebud."  
"Donna."  
"Human?"  
"Yeah. Is that optional?"  
"Well, it is for us." Rose said, putting her arms around the Doctor.  
"You're an alien."  
"Yeah. So are Melissa and Rose."  
"It's freezing with these doors open."

I sighed. This is going to be a long day.

Niall pulled me away from the four others as they went to take the bride -Donna- back to her reception. Louis had just called us and told the two of us to get home fast as possible. He said something crashed in the backyard.

Since we were a few blocks away from the house, we walked to the flat and unlocked the door. Marianne jumped into my arms and gave me a slobbery kiss on the cheek. We put our bags down and I went into the kitchen to make myself tea. The blinds were closed, and the boys were nowhere to be found. Sighing, I put the kettle on the stove and started washing my hands. Niall came in again and fixed the tea once it was ready. We sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Marianne was coloring a picture of something Zayn drew.

"You're here, thank god!" Louis pulled me into a hug and out of Niall's arms.

"Lou, can't breathe!" I lied through clenched teeth, hoping the perception filter hid my second heart and baby bump enough. Seemed like it was, considering he was up against my stomach.

"Sorry Meley."

"Don't call me Meley." I said, looking at Niall and rolling my eyes as Marianne was laughing.

"Where are the others?"

"In the basement. Except El. She's outside. Come on!"

Running after Louis, we went outside the back door. I gasped. The TARDIS was there.

"But…. What? We-we-"

"We only thought those were from the 1960's!" I covered up Niall's revealing sentence.

"That's what I thought too, before it crash-landed in our backyard and a crazy madman ran out."

"Well shiz." Niall whispered in my ear.

"We'll check it out. You go back to the basement with the others. Where's El?"

"Inside that thing, apparently. She said to get you immediately. Came rushing out and told me to call you guys. Strange as it is, having to get you is weirder. Anywho, call if you need me!" he went back inside.

"El?" I asked, as we walked into the crashed TARDIS. Well, we thought it was the TARDIS.

My footsteps echoed across the floor as I saw flaming console room. Cursing to myself, I got the fire extinguisher and started spraying the console. Sparks were flying everywhere, and it was getting unbearably hot, even for a time lord. My senses were magnified as I heard the strangled cries of some other random person that must have walked in here. I hear sobs and look around once the fire died down. A girl, probably about my age, was standing at the door, crying her eyes out.

"Are you okay?" My voice was really hoarse

"I-I-I think so. I'm Clara Oswin. Who are you?"

"Melissa Horan. Nice to meet cha Clara. I take it you're pretty freaked out right now eh?"

"Yeah… a bit. Wait, you're THE Melissa Horan?"

"Yes. I like to be called Mel though Do you want proof?"

She nodded and I took her through the corridors to the infirmary after a big lurch, where El was just coming back from the nasty fall- at least, it seemed like it.

"Hey babe!" I ran up to Niall, jumped on his back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He jumped a bit before finally noticing it was me.

"Hey Melers. Who's this?"

"Clara Oswald…? NO! Oswin. Clara Oswin." My throat was hurting like Heck from the smoke.

"Bu-"

"No buts. OH SHIZ THE GROUP LOST US!"

"What? Who's group lost you?" Clara was freaking out.

"The boys. One Direction. Oh sorry, where are my manners? I'm Niall. But you probably know that already."

"This is amazing. I finally get to meet an idol of mine!"

"I'm taken, sorry." She laughed to herself.

"Don't worry, I've got a boyfriend. His name's James. He's slim and foxy."

"Just like the Doctor." I whispered into Niall's ear as I slid off his back.

"Hello…? Who are you?" El said rubbing her head.

"She's Clara Oswin El. Don't worry, TARDIS lurched a bit. Engines are still phasing."

"Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Not to be rude, but the Tabloids haven't said anything about a swollen stomach." Clara said sheepishly.

"Oh, Sorry. Perception filter's worn off babe."

"We're expecting another girl."

"Congrats!" El hugged me tight.

"What's the name?"

"I'm not sure. I'm only six months in. We have another two to go before we can decide."

"What about Evelynn Rose?" Clara suggested. "That's a really pretty name. A neighbor of mine's daughter is named Evelynn and I just thought Rose would be pretty after it." She shrugged.

"Evelynn Rose it is."

"What are we going to do about the rest of the gang?" El asked.

"Oh yeah…. Forgot about them…." I trailed off.

"What happened?"

"Weeell, when we walked in, the doors shut and it intercepted the signal from my sonic, and, uh….. Kind of made us leave the house." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You know how to drive this don't you?" Niall was worried.

"Yeah… it's just- wait, El, since when did you get that ring?"

"I got it two- oh. You're from the past. Spoilers."

"Lou proposed to you two months ago. I've heard. I keep up with the tabloids." Clara said from the counter, where she was sitting.

I smiled, hugged El and we all went out into the Console room. A video of Rose, Niall, the Doctor and I popped up.

_"__Hullo! If this video is playing, I've probably regenerated and Weeell, crash landed this somewhere."_

_"__Look around for a man in a tweed jacket yelling for an Amy girl!" _I piped up, sticking my head in to the picture.

_"__No, he's being stupid. We got sent back to 1969 by a weeping Angel."_ Niall's head came into view. _"Mel's pregnant, El's somewhere, and Clara is freaking out." _He angled the camera to a shaken up Clara, balled up in the fetal position on the ground.

_"__I need you all to get out of my shot!" _

"That's my boyfriend!"

"No, that's my dad. His brother's your boyfriend." I said, continuing the little film.

_"__Mel, make sure Marianne and Evelynn Rose-Romana is okay. So! Rules and regulation of the TARDIS while it's gone. One, don't wander off. Two, don't touch anything. Three, be careful. Four, They're coming. They're coming for you, but listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8- Blink**

I stared blankly at the screen as the thing stopped. Who are coming? Why can't we blink? My fingers flew across the keyboard looking for anything on not blinking in the TARDIS database system. Many Galifryian symbols flashed across the screen as she was searching in the TARDIS data base system. Something popped up finally.

**Search- Do Not Blink. Blink and you are dead.**

**Result: ****Sally Sparrow**

I clicked on it right away and looked at her profile. It said something about the Weeping Angels, something Niall had mentioned in that clip. I tried to reach for the lever that sent the TARDIS into motion but I couldn't reach it, my stomach was in the way.

"Wait a sec. He said Evelynn Rose-Romana. We agreed on Evelynn Rose." El said, confused.

"Well, nothing's happening. She's shut down. I think we should go look outside." Clara said, helping me down the ramp.

We opened the door to a busy 2009 London street. Once the door closed, it disappeared out of nowhere. Nothing touched it.

"We're stranded." Niall said. "You said we were safe."

"No, I never said that." I said, taking in my surroundings. "Let's go in there. That girl looks like she could use some help."

We walked into the Police Station where a girl was up at the front desk.

"Look, I know how mad I'm sounding."  
"Shall we try it from the beginning this time?" I asked, flashing my physic paper to the Desk Clerk.  
"Okay. There's this house. A big old house, been empty for years, falling apart. Wester Drumlins, out by the estate. You've probably seen it."

"Wester Drumlin?"  
"Yes."  
"Hello, I'm Melissa Horan. This is Niall, Eleanor and my friend Clara. We'll take care of this, thank you very much. You are?"

"Sally. Sally Sparrow."

"Sally Sparrow, nice name. Come and show me this Wester Drumlin house."

As we were leaving the Police station, her phone started ringing.

"Hello Billy? Where are you? Where?"

"Billy?" I asked.  
"It was raining when we met."  
"It's the same rain." I said.  
"She looks nice." Sally said, picking up Billy's wedding photo.  
"Her name was Sally, too."  
"Sally Shipton." Niall and I said.  
"Sally Shipton. I often thought about looking for you before tonight, but apparently it would've torn a hole in the fabric of space and time, and destroyed two thirds of the universe. Also, I'd lost my hair."  
"Two thirds of the universe. Where'd you get that from?"  
"There's a man in 1969. He sent me with a message for you."  
"What man?" I asked.  
"The Doctor." I gasped a bit and dug my head into Niall's shoulder.  
"And what was the message?"  
"Just this. Look at the list."  
"What does that mean? Is that it? Look at the list?"  
"He said you'd have it by now. A list of seventeen DVDs. I didn't stay a policeman back then. Got into publishing. Then video publishing. Then DVDs, of course."  
"You put the Easter Egg on that she told us about." Clara said as she started rubbing Sally's back.  
"Have you noticed what all seventeen DVDs have in common yet? I suppose it's hard for you, in a way."  
"How could the Doctor have even known I had a list? I only just got this."  
"I asked him how, but he said he couldn't tell me. He said you'd understand it one day, but that I never would."

"Spoilers." Niall mumbled.  
"Soon as I understand it, I'll come and tell you."  
"No, gorgeous girl, you can't. There's only tonight. He told me all those years ago that we'll only meet again this one time. On the night I die." I let the tears I was holding fall freely  
"Oh, Billy!" Sally and Clara started crying.  
"It's kept me going. I'm an old, sick man. But I've had something to look forward to. Ah, life is long, and you are hot. Oh, look at my hands. They're old man's hands. How did that happen?"  
"I'll stay. We're all going to stay with you, okay?"  
"Thank you, Sally Sparrow. I have till the rain stops"

We left the hospital in despair as we watched Billy live his last moments. I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes as I remembered two main things. I was on this street two shops down. And not pregnant.

"Niall!" I pulled everyone into an Alley. "We're in the middle of a Paradox." I said, leaning up against the side of the wall.

"What?"

"We're down the street. Me, El, Perrie and Dani."

"Dang! What do we do?" Niall was freaking out.

"Where's El?"

"It dosen't matter. Paradoxes are big. We can deal about that later." Niall said.

"I remember coming across you, Clara, Sally and a pregnant redhead in an alley. I- oh my god I forgot!" I walked a few steps down into the alley and focused on changing my hair color.

"What the?" Sally asked.

"Time Lord Stuff. Don't worry. It's not contagious. Now somebody look like your helping me."

Clara and Sally went to my side to make it look as if I needed help. I leaned up against the wall a bit, and shifted my weight to one foot.

"Act like something is wrong." I whispered as the girls started coming over, pushing Niall to make it look like he was following the girls.

"Oh, Love are you okay?" Niall came 'running' over to me.

"I just twisted my ankle, no harm done." I smiled as if I were trying to hide pain.

"Oh my god!" Perrie, El, Dani and I ran over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we think so. I'm Sally. Sally Sparrow. She's Clara Oswald. She's Caroline Sparrow. My mother." I mentally noted to slap her in a minute.

"Do you want us to help you with anything?" Past me asked. "You look a bit shaken up."

"It's alright love. She just needs to sit down somewhere. Oh, who's the lucky bloke?" Clara asked.

"Him. And I think you were stalking us mister." Past me went up and kissed him.

"Sorry babe, I couldn't risk having you being kidnapped again." Past me shuddered.

'_Don't bring it up, babe._' I mentally told Niall.

"Alright, here's my number if you need anything. Just call and we'll be right there." Perrie gave me her number.

"Thank you….?"

"Perrie. Perrie Edwards."

"Oh my god! No way! You're _Zayn's girlfriend_!" Clara whispered the last part.

"Yeah. I think I heard him ask my mom for my hand in marriage." She smiled at us. "But, who knows. We'll find out at our bonfire tonight. Romana beach."

"The real name is Rose-Romana beach. Nice place that is. Minus the fact we put it in your basement." Perrie blushed at Dani's comment.

"Rose-Romana, I like that. Can I name the newest Sparrow that? Evelynn Rose-Romana Sparrow. Nice ring to it." I smiled. "Thank you ladies for helping me."

"No problem, come on guys, let's go!"

We left the alley and I waited a few seconds before letting out a sigh. I let my hair change back to its original color before dragging everybody out the opposite end, away from the direction past me was going.

"She didn't even ask you about the wedding band." Sally commented as El caught up with us.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I just had to have this bear for Lou. Wait a sec, I could have sworn I met you two in this- oh my god, paradox!"

"Well there's that circular paradox over and done with." I sighed, continuing to the place we had to go.

This is going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

**I've been naming chapters wrong -_- ARGH IM SORRY IF I CONFUSED YOU! **

* * *

**Chapter 9- Angels, home, labor**

"How far along are you now?" Clara asked me.

"Linear time, a few weeks till the due date. For us it's been two weeks." I said, making sure Sally was out of earshot. "Due date is- oh my god. Tomorrow." I said, looking at my phone. "My due date is tomorrow three years in the future."

"That's not good. Do you want to go home and rest?"

"We have no transportation." I gave her a blank look.

"Oh, that's right." She sighed. "We can go sit at the park for a bit."

"No." I said a bit too quickly. "Paparazzi. It would be very weird if they saw an older version of me walking around pregnant."

"The DVDs on the list. The seventeen DVDs. What they've got in common is me. They're all the DVDs I own. The Easter Egg was intended for me." Sally said as they stopped to wait for us.

"You've only got 17 DVDs?" a man asked, coming up to Sally and putting a kiss on her lips.

"Do you have a portable DVD player?"

"Of corse, why? Wait a sec, you're-" I covered his mouth.

"Melissa Horan, I go by Mel, and yes I'm pregnant. Don't ask, you don't want to know why I'm here when I should be back in 2013 with my daughter. Let's continue on please."

**2013**

"Hold in there Mel, I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Martha, with the Doctor's driving, he'll be here in a year- Ooh that hurt." I let my head fall back, sweat trickling down my face.

"Mel? It's Rose."

"Oh my god thank you! Come in!" Niall said for me.

My mum rushed to my side and took my hand. The Doctor came in a few seconds later and hugged me. He sat next to Rose as the physicist doctor came in to assist Martha. I gave my mom a weak smile. (A/N: I'm not going to bore you with all the stuff that happens when you have a new born. You're welcome. )

**ONE HOUR FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"She's so pretty!" Sally cooed, holding a sleeping Marianne.

"I'm going to name her Evelynn Rose-Romana Horan Tyler-Smith."

"I thought we agreed on Evelynn Rose!" El sounded hurt.

"El, Romana was a very close friend of my dad. I think it would be nice to name my daughter after her."

She sighed. I gave her a small smile and let the rest of my family come in and see Evelynn Rose-Romana.

**One year later**

"Hey Sally, hey Larry!" I walked in with my daughters, Marianne and Evelynn Romana-Rose.

"Hi Mel! I see the girls are doing well."

"AUNTIE SALLY!" Marianne hopped into Sally's lap. "Where's Uncle Larry?"

"He went to get us some milk."

"OOH YAY! Are we going to have a tea party?"

"For a five year old, you're energetic."

"Well, I get that from daddy and my other uncles. Uncle Zayn, Uncle Lou, Uncle Liam and Uncle Harry!"

"The boys never stop!" I complained with a smile, sitting down on the stool behind the counter next to her. "And this little one here is just learning to talk."

"Hi Evelyn! I'm Auntie Sally."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Fluffy."

"Is that all she says?"

"Pretty much. My friend says I'm fluffy and I guess it stuck. She never stops saying fluffy."

We talked a bit until I saw the tenth form of my dad run outside. I pointed him out to Sally and we went outside. Marianne was on Sally's back and Evelynn-Rose was still on my hip.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!"

"DAD!" I screamed, getting his attention.  
"Hello. Sorry, bit of a rush. There's a sort of thing happening. Fairly important we stop it."  
"My God, it's you. It really is you. Oh, you don't remember me, do you?"  
"Doctor, we haven't have time for this. The migration's started." Rose and Martha complained.  
"Look, sorry, I've got a bit of a complex life. Things don't always happen to me in quite the right order. Gets a bit confusing at times, especially at weddings. I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own."

"You were not rubbish at our wedding. You were handsome!"  
"Oh, my God, of course. You're a time traveler. It hasn't happened to you yet. None of it. It's still in your future."

"What hasn't happened?"

"Sally, don't give away too much." I said, grabbing Evelynn as she tried to get down.  
"Doctor, please. Twenty minutes to red hatching." Rose complained.  
"It was me. Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me." She realized.

"NOOOH!" Marianne said from her back.  
"Got what?"  
"Okay, listen. One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you. You're going to need it." I took the packet thing from Sally and gave it to dad.  
"Doctor!"  
"Yeah, listen, listen, got to dash. Things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard." I laughed.

"A lizard? Seriously? Why wasn't I called to help?"  
"Okay. No worries. On you go. See you around some day."  
"What was your name?"  
"Sally Sparrow."

"FLUFFY!" Evelynn yelled from my arms, reaching out to him.  
"Good to meet you, Sally Sparrow. Oh hi Evelynn! Who's Fluffy?"

"DOCTOR!" Rose started pulling him away.  
"Goodbye, Doctor."

I took them back into the shop, Sparrow and Nightingale, and started making Marianne and Evelynn a snack.

**Sally's P.O.V**

A younger version of Rose and the Doctor walked in.

"Hello. Is there a Melissa Horan here?"

"FLUFFY!" Evelynn crawled across the desk and climbed onto the Doctor and squeezed his nose.

"YOUCH! Don't do that!" his northern accent ran through the shop.

"MEL!" I screamed, trying to pry Evelynn off the Doctor. "SOMEBODY NEEDS YOU! Larry, help me babe."

We finally got Evelynn off the Doctor and she started playing with Larry's hair. Mel came out and hugged Rose, awkwardly patted the Doctor's back, and asked us to watch the kids.

"What was that about?"

"I'm not sure. But we get the kids." I looked over at Marianne who was sleeping in the back room on the couch.

"Make sure Evelynn dosen't get a hold of the tapes when she's back there. Please." Mel said, giving Evelynn over to Larry. "Sally, you can come if you want."

"Are you okay with watching the kids?"

"Are you coming or not?" Rose asked, holding the Doctor's hand

"I'm in. Sally?"

"Yeah. See you in a few babe." I gave Larry a quick peck on the lips and followed the two out to the TARDIS.


	11. Chapter 11

**HERE WE GO ALL BETTER NOW THIS IS CHAPTER 10 I'll start labeling them right now!**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Zombies!**

"Hold that one down!"  
"I'm holding this one down!" I snapped as the Doctor pointed to a button  
"Well, hold them both down!"  
"It's not going to work!" Mel snapped, taking the mallet and hitting the Doctor.  
"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?" The Doctor shot a flirty smile to Rose.  
"What happened in 1860?" I asked.  
"I don't know, let's find out." Mel said, pushing a handle up.

"Hold on, here we go!"

We were thrown around until the TARDIS finally landed, and we all fell to the ground.

"Blimey!" I moaned, rubbing the back of my head.

"You're telling me. Are you all right?" Mel rolled her eyes at the Doctor's remark.  
"Yeah. I think so. Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?" Rose said.  
"I did it. Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860."  
"That's so weird. It's Christmas." I said.  
"All yours."  
"But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still." My mouth dropped as I noticed that.  
"Not a bad life."  
"Better with two. Come on, then." Rose helped me up and we started towards the door.  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Mel said.  
"1860." Rose and I chorused.  
"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!"

"I'll show you. His directions aren't the best." Mel complained.

I picked out a blue dress with a ruffle skirt and silvery trim on the arms and neck piece. My hair was up in a bun on the back of my head, a lot like Rose and Mel. Mel's dress, on the other hand, was pink and white, with black trim around the edges. Her hair was up in a bun and she left some curly ringlets down in her face, black boots on her feet also. Good one's for running I might add. Rose's dress was beautiful as well. The black lace at the top cut off just beneath the shoulders and showed a bit too much cleavelage for me… but she was trying to tease the Doctor… and she had a pink skirt attached that ended just above the ankles, and she wore black high heel boots with buttons up them. I stuck to all purpose white trainers under my dress, only because nobody could see them and I knew we'd need to run.

"Blimey!" The Doctor commented as we walked out.  
"Don't laugh." Rose said, smiling like an idiot.  
"You look beautiful, considering."  
"Considering what?"  
"That you're human. I don't know you, and you look like Rose's child." He said, pointing to each one of us individually.

"I think that's a compliment. Aren't you going to change?" I said, hitting the Doctor on the arm.  
"I've changed my jumper. Come on." Mel rolled her eyes.  
"You stay there. You've done this before. This is Sally's." Mel said, pushing me to the door.

I pulled open the door and looked at the alley way. It was covered in snow. I stepped out and smiled. I'm in 1860! Everyone else piled out and we continued walking. Turning onto the main street, we were talking about random things, and Rose took out a journal and asked us which point we were at. Mel took out her journal and told her we just went through the Weeping Angels. Rose was confused, and Mel just winked and said spoilers. We laughed, and the Doctor gave us a strange look.

"I got the flight a bit wrong." Mel's eyes widened.  
"I don't care." Rose said, smiling.  
"It's not 1860, it's 1869."  
"I don't care babe."  
"And it's not Naples." Mel said, noticing what was going on.  
"I don't care."  
"It's Cardiff."

Rose stopped in her tracks. We all heard a scream and the Doctor pulled us towards the theater that we heard it from.

"Oh my god, Charles Dickens!" I said as we fought the crowd. "Oh my god, is that a zombie?"

Mel stopped, grabbed my hand and looked at the people who came in. The Doctor had left us girls to go talk with the man himself, so Rose joined us as we followed the people back to the carriage they came from.

"What're you doing?!"  
"Oh, it's a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself. Me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary."  
"She's cold. She's dead! Oh, my God, what'd you do to her?" I asked.

A cloth was put over our mouths and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11- Zombies part 2**

**Melissa's P.O.V**

"Are you all right? You're kidding me, yeah? You're just kidding. You are kidding me, aren't you? Okay, not kidding." Sally, Rose and I untangled ourselves and ran over to the door.

We started banging and screaming like there was no tomorrow. All three of us were scared out of our minds in a room with Zombies. This is pretty damn scary.

"LET US OUT! GOSHDARNIT LET US OUT!" We screamed, banging on the door with all our might.

Five minutes later, there was nobody there, and the zombie had fallen to the floor. With a quick scan of my sonic, it showed that is was indeed dead. We put it back in the empty coffin and I used my sonic and unlocked the door. Could have used that idea five minutes ago. We held onto each others hands and walked down the corridors until we found the main sitting room. The Doctor was passed out on the couch, and a man was sitting at a table with a bottle of whisky. I think. Charles Dickens was nowhere to be seen.

"First of all you drug me and my friends, then you kidnap me and my friends, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man!" Rose

slapped him.  
"I won't be spoken to like this!"  
"Then you stuck us in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!"  
"It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the er, dear departed started getting restless."  
"Tommyrot." I said, telling the maid to get the Doctor a tea with two sugars.  
"You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps."  
"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it."  
"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned."  
"Morbid fancy."  
"Oh, Charles, you were there." I said, patting his shoulder as he finally walked into the room.  
"I saw nothing but an illusion."  
"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up. What about the gas?" I said, walking over to the man at the table.  
"That's new, Mam'm. Never seen anything like that."  
"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through."  
"What's the rift?" Sally and Rose asked.  
"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time." The Doctor said, rubbing his head.

"But what I don't understand is, why here? Why Cardiff, 1860?" Sally asked. "This seems like something my Nan would tell me as a bedtime story."

"I'm not sure Sally, but, it's worth finding out."

My feet were hurting, my dress is ruined, and we're trapped in a dungeon. Dungeon being THE key word. Yup that's right, the Gelth trapped us in a dungeon in the house, taking over the dead bodies and sending them after us. My sonic was ruined, I have to go to the bathroom, and the world is coming to an end. Not the best day if you ask me. Sally was trying her best not to cry, the bottom of her dress ripped, and her hair falling down in her face. Rose was smiling and looking at the Doctor, talking telepathically. I think. Me, I'm just standing here wishing on my life that I won't die.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

"DAD! NIALL! MUM! MARISSA!" I shouted, jumping up and down for joy.

The zombies started walking over towards the Doctor, Rose and Niall, so I took the opportunity to go stand by the bars. I smiled as the maid; Gwyneth stood under the rift and died. I felt bad for her, but she saved our lives! The door opened and I ran over to Niall, and he kissed me. The Doctor started rambling about how he looked in this regeneration and Rose looked at the older version of herself in confusion.

"You weren't answering your mobile!" my Rose said, pulling me away from Niall.

"Yeah…. It's still at Sally's shop."

"We got stuck in 1969."

"WHOMP. There it is." Sally said from the background.

"Yeah….. Northern bossy man came and asked for me, so I decided I might as well come- oh my god he was looking for the younger me!" I slapped my forehead and ran my hands down my face. "I just screwed that up."

"Yeah sweetheart, you did. But its okay, something's may be off. The Timelines aren't that messed up. Come on, dad's gonna take Sally home, drop you and the kids off back at your house."

"Alright, nice to meet you Mr. Dickens."

"You too Miss."

* * *

**Last chapter I'm sorry guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kay guies, this is just a filler chapter, I'm just updating with this for now. Since school is starting I probaly won't update as much, but I shall try.**

* * *

"Bye mum, Bye dad!" Niall said as we left his mum and dad's house.

"*PHEW* glad that's over." I said as we took the girls back to the car.

"Mummy, I'm tired." Marianne snuggled her face into my neck.

"It's alright sweetheart, you just go to bed." I buckled her and Evelynn up in their car seats.

The ride back to London was a bit longer than expected. Lou had called, telling us to be home by Christmas Eve, and it was the day of Christmas Eve. We had left the Horan's later than expected, and the traffic wasn't the best. By the time we got home, it was lunch and the boys had already had a snowball fight with out us. The girls went to take their nap so I decided to catch up with El, Perrie and Dani.

"So, what did you lovebirds do?" El asked, handing me my mug of tea.

"We met a very snappy bride to be, went back to 2009, met zombies, werewolves, Clara, and…yeah."

"What?" Perrie asked. "Zombies and Werewolves? That's bull!"

"They're real." I said, showing her pictures.

"Gelth, 1869, Werewolf, 1879, Sycorax, 2006… must I go on?" I said, putting pictures out on the table and pointing them out.

"No, you mustn't. I get the point." Dani said, "So, aliens eh? Bit posh."

"Really?" El said. "Feel her hearts."

"EL!" I slapped her arm.

"What?"

"Hand, here. Hand, here." I put Dani and Perrie's hands where my hearts were.

"Oh my god! And you haven't gained any weight also!" I smiled.

"Yup. I'm an alien also. It's a species called Time Lords. We were born on the Planet Gallifrey in the constalation Kasturborous."

"Mel, Doctor call."

"Alright. Girls, take care of the kids. Got to dash." I grabbed my sunglasses and we went to our TARDIS across the street in our house.

"DAD! MUM! WE'RE HERE!" I yelled as we entered their TARDIS.

"IN THE WARDROBE!" Mum replied.

Niall and I followed the sound of her voice to the newly moved Wardrobe. A dress was hanging up for me and a suit was hanging for Niall.

"Let me guess, Christmas, Clara, and you just lost the Ponds."

"Uh huh." I pulled Rose into a hug.

"They left us! They made us pilot her to their house and just walked out!"

"HURRY UP YOU LOT! I CAN'T WAIT FOREVER!"

"YES YOU CAN!" I yelled back, pushing Niall towards a changing room so he could change.

"So, where we going mum?"

"I dunno. Let's go find out."

"Did you make this snowman?"

"No. " I said.

"Well, who did? Because it wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared, from nowhere."

"Maybe it's snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen." Rose said.

"What, snow that can remember? That's silly.  
"What's wrong with silly?"

"Nothing. Still talking to you, ain't I?"

"What's your name?"

"Clara."

"Nice name. Clara. You should definitely keep it. Goodbye!"  
"Oi! Where are you going? I thought we was just getting acquainted." She said.

"those were the days" The Doctor pulled us out of the alley way and into a carriage. The four of us piled in and watched the Doctor as he talked to our friend, Madame Vastra.

"What two words?" he asked a bit harshly.

"Doctor? Doctor Who?"


	14. Chapter 14

I helped Mel into a wheelchair as her newly regenerated self was still weak. Well, she didn't really regenerate; she just used her regeneration energy to heal herself. It's Christmas day, and we had just told everybody our secret, showed them our TARDIS and told them about Mel's big fall. Well, it was noticeable; she had two big casts on her legs and couldn't come out of her wheelchair.

"You're a time traveler? That is not possible."

"Uh… then who saved the world from these supernatural sightings?" She pulled a scrap book out of her little bag. "Gleth, 1869, Werewolves, 1879, Vampires, 1580, Slitheen, 2006… Must I go on?" she smiled.

"Uh… you're good. But, if you're a time traveler, shouldn't you have aged Mel?"

"Ooh, tricky question." I commented.

"Nope." She said. "I don't age or gain weight. I'm an alien."

Everybody's mouth dropped. El, Dani and Perrie smiled. Marianne and Evelynn were jumping around in the presents. Weeell, Evelynn was more crawling and attempting to jump.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Marianne asked, once she noticed it got quiet. "Werewolves got your tongue?"

"How old is Marianne?"

"Five."

"How much does she know?"

"Everything."

The girls were out doing something in the main room, and the boys and I were trying to think of a cover story for why Mel had two casts.

"She could have fallen off a building?"

"Too obvious. It has to be an unlikely situation."

"What about, she was sun tanning and got ran over by a truck."

We all gave looks of confusion to Harry.

"What? It was just an idea."

"Hey, the girl in the wheelchair is mine." I snapped, playfully hitting him in the arm.

"What if she was playing with Marianne in the backyard and fell out of a tree."

"LIAM YOU ARE A LIFE SAVER! And her dad is a Doctor, so we took her to his house and he fixed her up. Deal?"

The lads chorused with their yes sirs and we went back to the living room where the girls were playing with the kids. I pulled Mel into my lap and we watched as the girls played with Marianne and Evelynn, helping them open some of their presents.

"Nialler, how long am I supposed to be in the casts?"

"I dunno. Until you heal. You feel 17 kilometers from the sky babe."

"That's not a good enough answer." She laughed, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I know, we can ask the Doctor and get him to- is that your phone?" I picked up Mel's mobile. "Yup. And it's Jasmine."

"Oh I haven't heard from her in ages!" she took the device from my hand and motioned to the wheelchair.

"Hullo... oh hey Jas! Oh god how long has it been for you? Oh my god really? Niall and I are available to give you two a room for a bit if you want. Great, see you in a few! Bye!"

"What was that about?" I asked her as she closed her phone.

"Jasmine and Debbie are staying the night."

"Wait, Debbie Dingle from Emmerdale?"

"Yes my pushy childhood friend. Come on, I told her we'd meet her at the house."

**Melissa's P.O.V**

"Debbie! Jasmine! Over here!" I yelled from the shade of the tree in our front yard.

"Oh my god, Meley what happened to you?"

"Fell out of a tree with Marianne here."

"You let her call you Meley but you despise it when the boys call you that."

"Give it up Irish boy. I'm Debbie. This is Jasmine."

"Niall, she's always like that, don't worry babe." I gave him a quick peck. "Let me show you to your room."


	15. Chapter 15

**I belive i Skipped a chapter so, I'm sorry if I confused all of ya'll. **

**Today I waited two hours for my date to a local festival to show up. She thought I asked her for tomorrow. UGH LIFE. But instead of lashing my anger out on her, I'm updating my story. :) Special thanks to TimeLadyHope for being MY ONLY REVIEWER! Why don't people review my storys? **

* * *

Sitting inside of a carriage with a scared adult isn't fun.

Needing less to say, she kind of threatened to have our heads decapitated. Oh and that was AFTER she accused us of being kidnappers.

"LET ME OUT! OI, DOCTOR! LET ME OUT OF 'ERE!" she screamed, banding on the walls.

"Clara, stop, he won't let you out that way!"

"How should you know that?"

"Because Rose is his wife and I'm his daughter." She gave us the strangest look. "Yes, I don't look like it, I know. Just, please, stop rocking the carriage. I feel sick." My hand flew up to my mouth for dramatic affect.

She stopped rocking the carriage and I was able to move my hand down. Niall's arm automatically went around me and I leaned up against him. We had to tell Clara who he was, and that she'd know someday. I had to slap Niall lightly so he couldn't tell her who he was and where he was from.

"Don't worry. No one's going to hurt you."

"What is that thing?"

"Silence, boy!"

"That's Strax. And as you can see, he's easily confused." I said, shooting daggers at the potato head.

"Silence, girl. Sorry, lad. "

"Better" I said sarcastically, patting his head. I wiped my hand over the Doctor when I was done.

"He's a Sontaran. Clone warrior race. Factory produced, whole legions at a time. Two genders is a bit further than he can count."

"Sir, do not discuss my reproductive cycle in front of enemy girls. It's embarrassing."

"I'M A LADY STRAX." I snapped.

"Typical middle child of six million." Rose pointed out for her.

"Who are you?"  
"It doesn't matter because you're about to forget that you and I ever met."  
"We'll need the worm Sir."  
"You'll need the what? The worm? What worm?" Clara and I panicked.  
"Don't worry, it won't hurt, but one touch on your bare skin and you lose the last hour of your memory."

"Dad really?" I complained, climbing out of the carriage after Clara.  
"Where is it?"  
"Where's what, sir?"  
"I sent you to get the memory worm." I slapped my forehead.  
"Did you? When? Who's he? What are we doing here? Look, it's been snowing!"

"SHE'S A LADY."  
"You didn't use the gauntlets, did you?"  
"Why would I need the gauntlets? Do you want me to get the memory worm?"

"Typical stupid middle child of six million." I whispered to Clara "he's the dumbest of them all."

"Come on, quickly! What are you doing?" Rose complained.  
"My bustle is stuck." Clara sad, trying to get herself through the window.  
"Your bustle?" The Doctor asked.  
"You're going to have to take those clothes off. I didn't mean."

"DOCTOR!" Rose slapped him in disbelief.  
"I know. I understand, I do.  
"Good. I don't share." Rose shot Clara daggers.  
"Now, what's the plan?"  
"Who said I've got a plan?" I slapped my forehead.

The Ice Governess thing chasing us turned to snow to get through the window. Niall and I started climbing the ladder.

"After you, I'm wearing a dress. Eyes front, soldier!"  
"My eyes are always front!"  
"Mine aren't." Rose teased.  
"Stop it!" I complained from the ladder, a few meters above the ground.  
"I understand you're the previous governess. I regret to inform you the position is taken. Goodnight" She tapped the ladder and it started rising up.

This is going to be a long night.

**Niall's P.O.V**

"No life forms. She's gone. Sorry, sir."

"My wife is dead." I snarled. "HOW DO YOU THINK YOU WOULD FEEL, EH STRAX?"

Hands wrapped around me and pulled me away from the Sontaran. A scanner beeped and Mel stirred.

"Hey. Hello." The Doctor started rubbing her cheek.

"They all think I'm going to die, don't they?"

"And I know you're going to live."  
"How? Dad I'm dying and regeneration hasn't kicked in yet." She said.  
"I never know how. I just know who."  
"The green lady. She said you were the saver of worlds once. Are you going to save this one?" Clara asked from behind me.  
"If I do, will you come away with me for a bit? You , Clara and Niall."  
"Yes."  
"Well then. Merry Christmas."


	16. AN- IMPORTANT!

**Okay, I'm going to say one thing.**

**PLEASE RESPOND! I want to give a special thanks to TimeLadyHope and K-Star for being my only reviewers. **

**They help me know that I should continue updating this story, and If i don't get comments, I'll think you guys hate it. So please comment, even if your just suggesting something. PLEASE! **

**Let's do this. I update every Saturday, but I check reviews quite frequently. (I have the other two books of this series on my laptop ready to be published.) So, how about every chapter I post, I must get 4-6 comments or reviews. It does not matter what it is. NO HATE! I REPEATE NO HATE! **

**Also, if you want to see a sneak peak of my other story, Adopted by Billie Piper, comment... I DO! **

**(Yes, with the three exclamation points.) **

**you're all cute, AND PLEASE RESPOND or nobody will get to read my story again. *Evil laughter* **

**~British_Star_Dreams**


	17. Chapter 16

**I beleive there is one more chapter for my story! Don't worry, book two (Which is comming out next month, I mind you) is longer :) Remember, R&R or I delete this story and nobody gets to know what happens... so once I remind you ****PLEASE RESPOND! I want to give a special thanks to TimeLadyHope and K-Star for being my only reviewers. Again. CONGRATS! AGAIN! YOU TWO ARE AMAZING! **

* * *

"So, what has happened with you lot?" Debbie asked me as Niall took the girls up to bed.

"Eh, the usual for the Horan Tyler-Smith family. Except now I'm a professional Child Physiatrist." I smiled as Debbie clapped.

"That's amazing!"

"What's that on your finger I see Jaz?" I asked, taking Jasmine's hand in mine. "Oh my god, you're engaged!"

"And fully bailed. A man named John Smith came and bailed me out. Weird eh?"

My mouth dropped.

"He's my dad."

"That's weird."

"Was he wearing a trenchcoat OR a bowtie?"

"Trenchcoat?" Jasmine questioned.

"Alright. Making sure." I quickly lied.

"Meley something's up." I gave Debbie a look to shut up.

"How'd your family take that? I mean, I don't think your uncle really liked you being a les and all." Niall asked, changing the subject. "Don't worry, Mel filled me in."

"Alright I believe you." She laughed a bit. "He didn't take it well, that's for sure. That's why soon as your dad bailed me, we came straight to the person I knew we could trust."

"And that would be me."

"Exactly."

After catching up a bit more, I had gone into the kitchen to make some tea. But then I realized we had no tea.

"Alrighty, Niall, can you stay and watch the kids while Debbie and I go get some tea?"

"Yeah, sure?"

"DEBBIE! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!"

_Debbie pushed me down the street and we started talking about the things that happened after I moved out of Emmerdale when Jas was put in Jail. We talked about how the strange things were happening, about random celebrities, and many other things like that. I told her about my job, and she told me about what happened during the years that Jas was in prison. _

_"Oh my god, what's happening to the cars?" we stopped dead in our tracks. _

_"It's the ATMOS devices. We're lucky, it's not so bad here. Britain hasn't got that much petrol. But all over Europe, China, South Africa, they're getting choked by gas." _

_"Can't anyone stop it? Didn't you and dad stop it?" I asked. _

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, they're trying right now, this little band of fighters, on board the Sontaran ship. Any second now." A red flame flashed across the sky.  
"And that was?"  
"That was the Torchwood team. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, they gave their lives. And Captain Jack Harkness has transported to the Sontaran home world. There's no one left." _

_"No." I whispered, letting a tear fall down my cheek.  
"None of this was meant to happen. There was a man. This wonderful man, and he stopped it. The Titanic, the Adipose, the ATMOS, he stopped them all from happening."  
"What happened to dad? Mom where's dad?" _

_"She's your mom?" _

_"Long story." _

_"I think you dream about him sometimes, Debbie. It's a man in a suit. Tall, thin man. Great hair. Some really great hair." _

_"Mom, don't toy with me. Where's dad?" my mean Mel side was coming out now. _

_"Who are you?" _

_"Mel's mom. The Doctor's widowed wife." _

_"Oh my god. This is Donna isn't it?" I quickly wiped my cheeks. _

_"Yes, it is Mel." _

_"Something's coming, Debbie. Something worse."  
"The whole world is stinking. How can anything be worse than this?"  
"Trust me. We need the Doctor more than ever. I've, I've been pulled across from a different universe because every single universe is in danger. It's coming, Donna. It's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop it."_

_"Wait what? Mom what do you mean different universes- oh. Canary Warf. I'll keep my mouth shut now."  
"What is?"_

_"The darkness." _

**Debbie's P.O.V**

I sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. The same dream has been happening for the past two weeks. Every single night. I don't know why though, it's only Mel and I who are getting it. Since when am I having anything to do with the End of the World? Is that something that's going to happen soon or what? I mean, nothing bad has happened yet-

Jas and I were thrown out of the bed onto the floor. Mel came running in with no casts on.

"Oh my god are you alright?" she helped us up. "Oh don't worry, I just got my casts off. They healed. I can run again." She pointed to the two boot braces on her legs. "Just a bit hard to."

"What happened?"

"I don't really know. Jas, Deb, you up for some explorin?"

"Yeah."

Jas and I followed Mel out into the main room where a big blue police box was standing and two people were sitting on the couch talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it had to have been about the odd lurch. Mel and the two people ran to the window soon as we walked into the room and cursed.

"BadWolf." Mel said. "It's BadWolf isn't it dad?"

"Wha? Yeah. BadWolf."

"What's BadWolf?"

"The end of the world."


	18. Chapter 17

**Last chapter guys! Thank you for reading this! My new story will be up next week and the sequal is going to be up next month.**

**~British_Star_Dreams**

* * *

"Right, now we're in trouble. It's only just beginning."

"But if the Earth's been moved, they've lost the Sun. What about my Mum? And Granddad? They're dead, aren't they? Are they dead?"

"DONNA. Hi 'm his daughter, long story, Shut up, listen to him."  
"That's my family. My whole world."

"SHE SAID SHUT UP!" Jas screamed.  
"There's no readings. Nothing. Not a trace. Not even a whisper. Oh, that is fearsome technology."  
"So what do we do?" I wrapped my arms around my fiancée.

"We've got to get help."

"From where?"  
"Guys, I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight."

"Wait!" Mel said suddenly. "I've got to go check on my co-workers."

"Why now?"

"Cos Niall. It's important. Really important. Extremely important."

**Mel's P.O.V**

"GWEN! IANTO! Are you alright?"

"Slight loss of dignity, nothing big. Are you alright? We heard about your fall."

"I'm fine, just got these damn things on my legs now." I pointed down to my feet.

_"We're in a completely different region of space. We've travelled…. do you know what, I look up and there's all these moons and things. Have you seen them? Did you see them? I thought, what was I drinking last night, furniture polish?" _Ianto laughed along with the audience on the telly.  
"Ianto. Time and a place." My Torchwood side kicked in.  
"Gwen, come and see."  
"Rhys, I have no idea. Just stay indoors. And can you phone my mother? Tell her, er, oh, I don't know. Just tell her to take her pills and go to sleep. I'm going to come home as soon as I can, I promise. I love you, you big idiot."

"Someone's established an artificial atmospheric shell, keeping the air and holding in the heat."  
"Whoever's done this wants the human race alive. That's a plus. Twenty seven planets, including the Earth." I said.  
"No, but what's that? That's not a planet."

Jack was on the phone talking to Martha as Ianto, Gwen and I were monitoring what was going on.

"Martha, don't do it. Don't!"  
"What's Project Indigo?"  
"Experimental teleport salvaged from the Sontrans. But they haven't got coordinates, or stabilization." I said.  
"So where is she?"  
"Scattered into atoms. Martha's down."

**Sarah-Jane's P.O.V**

"Melissa what's going on? Well yes I know that. Oh for goodness sake Luke is perfectly fine here by himself dear. Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes alright? I love you sweetie. You too. Bye."

"The reading seems to be artificial in construction."  
"Some sort of space station sitting at the heart of the web."  
"They're fine. Maria and her dad, they're still in Cornwall. I told them to stay indoors. And Clyde's all right. He's with his mum."  
"Sarah Jane, I have detected movement. Observe."  
"Spaceships"

**Rose's P.O.V**

"ROSE! You're alright!" Mum brought me in for a hug.

"Let go of me mum. Daleks are running havoc around the city. I have to find him."

"No. Rose, please don't."

"If you know what's right for me Mick, it's going to find my husband."

**Mel's P.O.V**

"This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time. Can anyone hear me?"  
"Someone's trying to get in touch."  
"The whole world's crying out. Just leave it." I hit Jack on the shoulder.  
"Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you. Now stand to attention, sir."  
"What? Who is that?" I asked.  
"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."  
"Yeah, I know who you are." We chorused.

"Sarah-Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road, Are you there?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. That, that's me."

"GRANDMA!"

"Good. Now let's see if we can talk to each other. The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through."

"Martha! Oh my god are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan, next second. Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind, because I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be. Home. Then the laptop turned itself on."

"That would be me. Harriet Jones, Former Prime Minister."

"Yes, I know who you are." I rolled my eyes.

"Given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith."

"I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen."

"Yeah, well, I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns."

"All the same, might I say looking good, ma'am?"

"Really? Ooo."

"Jack stop it."

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

I woke up in Debbie's arms just like I was a few minutes ago. My head hurts. Craning my neck so I could see I saw these big metal things flying around.

"What the?"

I wrapped my arms around Debbie's neck and tried to hide as much as I could. We were in some sort of room with controls and a very creepy humanoid type alien monster. So Mel was right, the whole time I was in Jail, strange things were happening. I let a stray tear fall down my face as Debbie started stirring. I put my hand over her mouth and used the other one to signal to her to be quiet. One by one the metal creatures left until there were four or five left, it was hard to tell cos we were stuck behind something. Debbie's arms wrapped tighter around me as the blue box came out of nowhere and everybody except the red head came out. A blue beam activated around them and they were separated from eachother except for Mel's parents. Debbie and I watched in horror as the blue box fell down a hole and the occupants were left screaming. One thing struck me as odd. Where's Mel? She's wasn't there!

"Where is your daughter?"

I looked at Debbie and kissed her before standing up.

"I'm right here. This is me, a newly regenerated Melissa Horan Tyler-Smith."

"_JAS WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?_" Debbie grabbed my ankle.

"_Saving the world." _

I was taken over next to Niall and the barrier around him was lowered and I was shoved into him as they put the barrier back around us. I gave Niall a look that explained everything and he pretended to kiss me. Mel's parents were really confused, and the others were looking at me like I was a foreign monster. Giving them my 'I will explain later' look we all turned our attention back to the weird monster in the front of the room.

"Doctor, what happened?  
"Electrical energy, Miss Tyler. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter."

"The stars are going out." I said. "The twenty seven planets. They become one vast transmitter, blasting that wavelength."

"Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!"

We were all sitting in the TARDIS library recalibrating after what had happened today. Rose was back- apparently- Mel and Niall we're reunited and Debbie had me in her arms and was acting like she'd never let me go.

"Doctor, what did we do?"

"Saved the world. Re-wrote history."

"But is that usual? I mean, couldn't you have just wiped Donna's time lord half out of her and then kept her?"

"I could have, but I didn't. You see, part time lord and part human don't mix together well." I nodded my head as if I knew what he was talking about. "So when the metacrisis me came about, part of my personality went to her and yada, yada, yada, so when I had to wipe her memory, I gave her the metacrisis who swore never to tell her what had happened. So basically I planted a back-story in her mind. She lost her memory and had just gotten out of the hospital, and the metacrisis was her boyfriend."

"By the name John Smith."

"Exactly. Don't worry, everything will be alright for him and Donna. We'll still communicate via face chat."

"You mean video chat?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go see how she's doing."


End file.
